


Winners Reward

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Human Kol Mikaelson, Kol's in the maze, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to be my prize?” he questioned charmingly with a seductive smirk.</p><p>“I’m not a reward, Kol,” he stated with a failed to be hidden curve in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“If you were the trophy, I’d win every race,” he commented and stepped closer.</p><p>“You’re very sure of yourself,” Newt narrowed his eyes challengingly and crossed his arms over his chest. Kol’s smirk grew as he watched him, scanning his face, eyes, mouth, mostly his mouth. He’d love to feel those moist, smooth looking lips against his, moving with his, fitting together like a puzzle piece.</p><p>“I’m a very confident person,” he subtly tilted his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Kol wants to be a Runner, but Alby and Newt couldn't give him the chance without giving him a test to see if he could keep up. That's where the idea that 'Kol runs against the head Runner Minho' came from.

“If Kol wins, he’s a runner. If not... well, he’s back to being the Greenie of the group,” Alby declared from his heightened position, yelling down on the group of Gladers that had gathered around to witness the spectacle. A Runner. That was what he had his sight set on. For a while he’d been building and farming, when what he wanted and needed was to run and burn off his pent up energy that had collected over the days he’d been a prisoner in the god awful Maze.

He needed to run.

“What’d you guys think? Can he beat Minho in a race?” the crowd roared and most seemed to vote for the Runner by the yells of his name. Kol had just shook his head with a faint smirk. He’d win this. He’d been a fast runner by nature, he’d tested the theory a few times during the time Minho had been in the Maze.

“Well Kol? Almost everyone’s betting against you,” the Asian boy chuckled and patted his back sympathetically. “Sorry,” the boy scoffed and turned to him, a dark smirk firmly placed on his lips.

“You will be once you realize you should have backed down from this challenge,” he retorted and patted the boy back. He caught the sound of a few of the Gladers ‘hissing’, like he’d given a sick burn. He also heard a few other challenging words, but paid no mind and nodded his head towards Minho. “I hope you enjoy the sight of my back,”

“It’ll be my back you’ll be seeing,” he shot back lamely.

“Ready guys?!” the two stepped away from the other and got into position, ready to run to the wall ahead and back. Kol was aware that the Asian boy was remarkably fast, he had a challenge, but he would win, easily.

“On three!” Alby noted encouragingly. “One!” he yelled. The two dropped their hands to the ground and put a foot back.

“The winner gets Newt!” Gally suddenly burst out, Kol hearing the faint ‘ _No one’s winning me! Shank!_ ’ from the English boy. His smirk grew at the words. If he was indeed the reward, then let the race begin. He was sure that his speed would increase tenfold. He had a rather strong crush on the second in command, ever since he had first arrived he was practically glued to his side, not wanting to leave him be and would always irritate him to get a reaction and his attention. It was like children in school, the boy picking on the girl for her to notice him. That was basically what Kol had been doing with Newt, yet the boy hadn’t realized it yet, or he had, but hadn’t said a word of it.

“Two!” the leader of the Gladers yelled, a chuckle in his words from the declaration from Gally. He and Minho raised the lower ends of their body, awaiting the one little word. He could still hear the builder and Second conversing or arguing in the background.

“THREE!” they took off in a fast sprint, both of them leaving dirt flutter up behind them as they ran quickly across the flattest, levelled area in the Glade. Minho gradually began to pull away, each second becoming an inch ahead. Kol was pacing himself, making sure he could sprint that last lap back while leaving the Asian boy behind. He was very aware of what he was doing.

Minho ran into the wall first, quickly using his body as a brace and then propelling back and passing Kol in the millisecond it took him to hit the wall and then bounce back. This was where his stamina and speed kicked in, forcing him to move faster and dash passed the Asian, hearing a ‘ _Shuck_ ’ leave his lips. Kol could feel his heart pounding his chest, his body heating up with his speed.

He was winning, the other boy only a few feet behind him and Kol resisted the urge to laugh and decided on focusing on the race. He was still ahead and made sure he stayed in that position as he reached the finish, passing by the large group of boys because he couldn’t just immediately stop. He’d end up on the ground, in pain, and very much humiliated.

His pace began to slow and he could hear the sounds of Minho jogging behind him, unable to slow as well. Eventually, they had gradually stopped, both of them panting and breathing harshly, and both leaning over with their hands resting on their knees.

“Beat you,” Kol teased breathlessly and tried holding his straining smirk of victory as he leaned up and stared at the other.

“Shut up... slinthead,” the Asian replied tiredly, also standing up, but stepped closer, his hand reaching out for a handshake. He gave a smile and Kol obliged, holding his hand out and then gripping Minho’s, shaking for a few seconds before dropping them. The other boy then smiled and rested his hands on his hips. “Congrats Runner,”

He grinned at the words and had the urge to hug the boy, though he wouldn’t.

“I say we celebrate!” Alby yelled from his pedestal, his hands raised in the air and only a second after the announcement the whole crowd roared in delight. Kol had joined in with the gleeful group and then took a glance of Newt, who stood by with a smile on his lips while he watched them. He kept his eyes on him and gradually made his way from the gathering and out of it. That was when he caught the boys gaze as he neared, stopping only a few inches in front of him.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to be my prize?” he questioned charmingly with a seductive smirk.

“I’m not a reward, Kol,” he stated with a failed to be hidden curve in the corner of his mouth.

“If you were the trophy, I’d win every race,” he commented and stepped closer.

“You’re very sure of yourself,” Newt narrowed his eyes challengingly and crossed his arms over his chest. Kol’s smirk grew as he watched him, scanning his face, eyes, mouth, mostly his mouth. He’d love to feel those moist, smooth looking lips against his, moving with his, fitting together like a puzzle piece.

“I’m a very confident person,” he subtly tilted his head. His stance and movements had changed, instead of casual and confident, he was seductive and graceful, though he still had much self-assuredness there.

“With an obnoxious personality,” the boy rounded with a sly smirk. Kol hummed a smile at his words.

“That only thinks of you,” he’d managed to stun Newt for a moment, his eyes slightly wider and his mouth agape. “Night and day,” he added, his smile gone and replaced with a thoughtful expression. He was being truthful. Newt had been on his mind since he first got to know him. If his eyes weren’t on him, his mind was.

“I... Kol... Are you trying to say what I think you’re trying to say,” he hadn’t been asked. He was getting an answer whether Kol wanted to give it or not.

“Would you like me to be blunt?” he rounded with a question, one brow rising higher.

“Yes,” was his instant response.

“I adore you. Your company, your personality, your view on everything. I try to gain so much of your attention because I want to spend however long I can with you. Out of everyone I’ve met here, you’re by far, the only person I want to be with,” he spoke honestly and reached his hands up to the boys’ shoulders, running them down to his elbow and back up again. “You’re strong, resilient, opinionative, challenging, eager, dedicated. You’re an amazing person Newt,” his voice had been soft, quiet, for only the boy to hear. He stepped closer again and faintly felt hands loosely grip the back of his shirt, his own hands wrapping around the boys shoulders. Newt’s face was gently pressed into the crook between his neck and shoulder, his every breath being felt against the skin of his lower neck.

He couldn’t say that he loved him, not yet. He didn’t want to scare the boy, so ‘adore’ was the word he used. It was close to ‘love’, but wasn’t.

“You’re not lying to me, are you? This isn’t some sick joke?” the boy muffled through his shoulder. Kol pulled his head back slightly stared down at the boy, his eyes as serious as Newts. He leaned down, taking his lips into a gently kiss and held him close. He could feel him responding, gradual and slow. He started shifting his lips against the farmers, melding them and fitting them together while he passionately embraced him. Kol gradually and reluctantly broke the kiss, though he still stayed close, their foreheads touching.

“No. I’m not lying. You know my genuine feelings,” he whispered.

“Fine,” Newt suddenly smirked, confusing Kol for the first time in quite some time. “I’ll be your prize,” his eyes lit up and he began grinning, wanting to carry on with that kiss.

“Guys! C’mon!” the two quickly broke apart and stared at Alby’s knowing eyes. “Sorting out the party, get your asses in gear! You can make out later!” they instantly began running towards the rest of the group, hoping to have the time later to liplock.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a major Kol/Newt moment while watching the Maze Runner before bed the other day.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
